craftrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
How Our Server Works
Hello, welcome to CraftRealms. On this page, it will be described how our server functions. Donations Do you want to benefit the server someway and get awesome perks for it? Try donating. When you donate real money, you get a rank that gets special privileges. List of donation ranks and set prices of donations in order to ascertain. Note that most of the time, the ranks will be cheaper due to sales. Hero (60 Days) - $5 Legend (Lifetime) - $10 Eclipse (Lifetime) - $25 Nova (Lifetime) - $40 Prestige (Lifetime) - $80 Go here for the rank privileges: http://craftrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Commands All ranks can be found here: http://www.craftrealms.com/donate Survival server Economy The economy in the survival server is based on the adminshop as well as player-made shops. The adminshop, accessible by "/warp adminshop" or "/adminshop", allows you to buy most items and blocks and sell a certain variety of items. Player-made shops are built and managed by players on the server, usually found in a player's towny/ PlotMe plot or serving as a town shop. These shops can allow you to buy and sell a wider variety of blocks and items, but prices usually vary with each player shop. Many player shops are accessible by their respective warps set by that player, accessible by "/warp name". Only certain donors can set warps. The shop system in the survival server is ChestShop, a tutorial on ChestShop can be found at "/warp chestshop". Plots A plot is a piece of land (size around 32x32), assigned to a player for them to build and safely store items. Usually, plots are used to build houses and store items collected from the Void (mentioned later). There are 2 types of plots in the survival server: Towny and PlotMe. To obtain a Towny plot, one must first join a town (instructions in the "Towny" section below). After joining, find a town mayor or assistant to allocate you a plot inside the town. Once they have found a plot and freed it for your use, do "/plot claim" on every 8x8 space inside your plot to claim it. To obtain a PlotMe plot, $250 in-game money is required. To go to the PlotMe world, use "/warp plotme". To find and claim a plot for yourself, do "/plotme auto". If you would like to manually find a plot, go to the plot you wish and do "/plotme claim". The Void The "Void" is a concept that was widely accepted by the staff team. Basically, it's a place to gather supplies. When you arrive you have to walk out 200 blocks to be able to start building and/or destroying. It is not a good idea to build your house in the Void, considering the Void gets reset every two weeks. To go to the Void, do "/warp void" or go through the Void portal at the spawn. Towny Towny is our main plugin that brought us to where we are today. Towny is a town-simulating plugin where you can create towns and invite people and create nations. To find a town to join, do "/t list". A list of towns will show in your chat. Towns with a suffix of (Open) are available to join immediately, those which do not will require a town mayor or assistant to accept your join request. To join a town, do "/t join TownName". Once you have joined a town, doing "/t spawn" will bring you to your town's spawn point. There are many more commands that can allow you to edit your plot and concepts like nations and tax, which are documented in this website. Receiving Help If you have any questions while in-game, make sure to do "/h issue" or "/msg staffmember'sname issue". To find out which staff members are online, do "/list". They will try to respond as quickly as possible. If there are no staff on, ask in "/h" and see if another person can help. If it is a question pertaining to staff only; go on the forums and mail or message them there. Category:Tips&Guides